MHA: Endgame
by 3008
Summary: Sequal to snapped: What's with the look round face?" Katsuki asked. She shook her head at the use of the old nickname. "People, my mother, other heroes, Inko, they all tell me to move on, take a break, maybe even stop searching altogether. But… I just can't… not yet. I haven't given my all yet. I haven't done whatever it takes. Even if it isn't much I still have hope."


MHA: Endgame

He looked at the remaining students from the Thanos attack. Young Bakugo was taking it harder than anyone else. He threw his metal arm off of him and destroyed it with a sad anger. He was now staring out the window watching the dust float by. Young Uraraka was holding Eri as Aizawa had disappeared and young Mirio was rushing home to try and contact his siblings and family. She was talking and trying to calm down the young girl while holding her own tears back. Young Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Ashido were all distraught and rightfully so as they cried themselves to sleep over their lost friends and family. Young Tokoyami was standing next to young Bakugo by the window but he was conversing with Dark Shadow. Young Iida was silent as he stared at his phone screen, silently praying for a call back from his family. Young Sato was on the phone with his younger brother and talking to Midnight who was picking him up. Young Shinso was sitting by a table, twirling a pencil around in his hand with a thousand-meter stare. Young Mineta was in his room, no one went to comfort him as he cried. And Young Aoyama… Toshinori had no idea what he was doing. It looked like he was trying to cheer up Eri with sparkles and other things but young Uraraka had shooed him away.

"Young Midoriya…" He sighed out. His successor, practically his son, was now dust. The stone he was sworn to protect, stolen by the mad man he was sworn to protect it from. Thanos. That name had as much venom as did All for One's name, maybe more now. He had only hated one person in his life, All for One. He had a second now. "Shit." He muttered trying to think of something to do, anything.

"God Damnit!" Young Bakugo yelled blowing the window up in rage, shocking the rest of the group. Toshinori thought about berating him but it wouldn't be of use as each person in the room felt the same. "Is there nothing we can fucking do?!" He shouted, practically pleaded as he turned around to face the rest of the class. Now Toshinori noticed the tears in his eyes. Young Iida looked up at him before looking back at his phone, gripping it harder.

"What can we do?" Iida said slowly as he stood up. "We left Midoriya all alone with the one chance we had to defeat that mad man. And then when we actually countered-" he walked over to the one armed boy with anger in his eyes "-You had to go and ruin it!" He shouted. Bakugo pushed him back.

"You don't think I know that!" He shouted back. "I know I fucked up! I know!" He looked down and closed his one hand into a fist. Toshinori decided to intervene as he stood up.

"Listen." He started gaining the attention of the others. "I-" He was cut off by Mei Hatsume, the support student running in franticly with her laptop.

"I know where he is!" She shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"Where the fu-" Bakugo was cut off as Hatsume ran to the table at the center of the room and placed her laptop down. She tapped the screen a few times before a hologram of the world was displayed above her laptop. Everyone had surrounded the table now, including those sleeping and Mineta upstairs.

"So, after Tenya told me what Thanos had done I pulled up a map of the world to check the population. It was decreasing by a hundred thousand every second." She started to say as she showed the map of 12 hours ago. A wave spread across the holographic planet that matched Hatsume's findings.

"Holy…" Toshinori muttered to himself.

"But it was spreading from UA, with an energy I have named infinite energy. The snap spread like a wave around the world. I isolated that energy and told the computer to alert me if he used the stones again, or if It found the stones. It did both." She then showed a map of 15 minutes ago. It was a pulse from the middle of the United States. "What's weird is that the population has neither decreased or increased after this snap."

"The Infinity Stones were said to grant the request of the person who held all six. It never said more than once or how many." Toshinori said.

"Let's fucking kill him." Bakugo said darkly.

"We can't just go to America! We'd be out manned, and out matched!" Jiro exclaimed.

"I don't care. Let's go get him." He repeated.

"Listen Bakugo…" Tokoyami said "…We all want this as much as you do but what would go differently if we went now?" Bakugo glared at him.

"I won't fucking miss."

"You plan on actually killing him?!" Sato asked in surprise.

"You can't just ki-" Ashido started.

"When are we leaving?" Ochaco interrupted, shocking almost everyone in the room.

"Wha-what? You want to kill hi-" Ashido started again.

"No, I don't!" She shouted, scaring Eri "I just know that it would be what Deku would do." A thick silence fell over the room "He would go beyond to save everyone, even if he had it all stacked against him. He would never give up and I don't plan on doing that either." She softly placed the girl off of her lap and stood up. "We will steal the stones and use them to bring everyone back. Then we will fight him again, use the stones against them. He won't know we're coming so we have an advantage." Bakugo nodded at Uraraka. The rest of the students were finding their resolve when a short green haired woman ran through the doors.

"Izuku!" She shouted before looking around at the group. Bakugo stared at the women with wide eyes. Toshinori coughed up some blood. Uraraka clasped a hand over her mouth to hide the gasp and the oncoming tears. "Where is he? Where is my baby?" The woman asked quietly. She looked up at Toshinori who saw the tears that have yet to fall. He looks at her with sadness and loss.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. She slowly started crying before falling to her knees and crying hysterically. Uraraka rushed over to the woman's side as Bakugo slowly walked over. The rest of the students find their resolve as they watch the effects of the mad man's actions. A grieving mother over her son's death.

* * *

Thanos placed the corn into his sack. It was just before dawn in his little Nebraska farm. He picked up his sack and looked over his field once more. After a nod he walked to his little shack of a home. His barn to the left of his house with a cow and a horse. His little one-story house with little to no additions like internet and other such things. His simple life now that his mission was complete. He walked inside and placed the corn on the table before pulling out a pot, ignoring the burning feeling that came over his left hand. He pulled out a bucket of oats and placed some of them into the pot with boiling water. He started to shuck the corn into a compost bin while watching his breakfast simmer.

His mission was over. He had done it, cured the overpopulation that plagued the world. Fifty percent of all life on earth, gone, dust in the wind. His greatest achievement. Liberating the stones from their previous owners. He had faced resistance as expected. When someone doesn't understand another, it's only natural human instincts to lash out. They didn't understand what had to be done to save the world. He dropped the shell of the corn into the bin and placed the corn on his counter, stopping and looking around at the uneasy feeling that surrounded him. After a second, he knew what it was but was too late to react.

"Thanos!" Bakugo shouted, blowing a hole through his kitchen wall, sending the large man back into a blow to the back of his head. He fell forward as he felt himself become trapped by a large scarf and some sticky balls. His left arm started burning as he was held down by several students. He should have figured that 1-A would come back. Every action has an opposite and equal reaction. His head was lifted from the ground as the black-haired leader and Bakugo stared at him with rage, the girls was controlled, Bakugo was on the verge of breaking free. He didn't fight back though. Why would he? He had finished his mission, no need to respond.

"This is taking to-" A feminine voice shouted.

"Cut it off Dark Shadow." A masculine voice said and with that his left arm fell free. He cried out in pain. He was pushed to the side as the two in front of him ran over to his arm.

"Wha…" Jiro said scared. The gauntlet was broken and the stones were gone. Yaoyorozu gasped in horror as everyone in the room stared in disbelief at the empty gauntlet. Bakugo growled as he turned to the crippled man on the ground.

"Get him up." He spat through gritted teeth. Sato and Mina forced him into a sitting position against his counter. Uraraka who was staring at the gauntlet looked towards him.

"Where are they?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer right away Bakugo growled at him again.

"Answer the question fuckface!" He seethed.

"The world needed correction. After that they served no other purpose besides temptation." Thanos rasped out. That seemed to tick off everyone in the room.

"You murdered billions!" Iida shouted, kicking Thanos through his counter.

"You should be grateful." Thanos said spitting out some blood. He was kicked in the head by Iida again. Sato and Tokoyami had to hold Iida back from attacking again. Uraraka walked up to Thanos and crouched.

"I'll ask again, where are the stones?" She asked. Thanos looked up at her.

"Gone. Hidden. Sent back to their rightful place, away from humanity." He said.

"You used them over 8 hours ago, what for?" Hatsume asked. Thanos still had his eyes on Uraraka.

"I sent all but one away. The time stone… I destroyed it." Shock and defeat fell across Uraraka's face. "I used the stones to destroy the time stone and it nearly killed me. It's shattered. Reduced to atoms. You all had the chance to win but it was squandered by one boy's selfishness. The remaining stones are there to remind you of your failures." He leaned towards the remaining students. "The dead is done, always will be. I am inevitable."

"They have to be here, he must be lying!" Mineta said frantically.

"Don't bother." Toshinori said walking in the room. Thanos' eyes widen as he sees the fallen hero enter. "This man is a lot of things. He is not a liar."

"Thank you, old friend." Thanos said nodding. "Perhaps I was too harsh on you. Midoriya was ne-" Bakugo let out an explosion to Thanos' left temple, destroying the man's head, killing the mad titan. The body fall limp as the almost the whole room was staring at Bakugo. Uraraka stared at where Thanos had been with a pensive look on her face trying to hold back tears.

"What did you do?" Shinso asked the blond boy in shock. Bakugo had walked to the front door of the house before answering.

"I didn't miss." He said before walking out of the house. The others stared after him or at the now headless body of Thanos. Uraraka stood up and followed Bakugo, wiping her tears as she walked. Toshinori wanted to walk after her but out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Infinity Gauntlet. Yaoyorozu was on her knees staring at in with wet, scared eyes. Toshinori walked over to her and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her back as he looked at where their hope should have been. Now and forever… Izuku Midoriya was gone. Now Toshinori let pent up anger and sadness come out in hot, large tears. They had failed.

Five Years Later

"I have to go, there's a meeting soon." Twenty-one-year-old Ochaco Uraraka said to her mother and Inko. Ever since her father had died from the snap, her mother couldn't keep the construction company afloat so she sold it to a big conglomerate. Inko had invited them to stay with her as she had embarrassingly said that it would what Izuku would want for the girl he liked. She had let her hair grow long enough to put it into a braid that she let fall over her shoulder. She grew a couple centimeters, 162 centimeters (5'3"), and her figure roughly stayed the same but with a bit more muscle. Her face however…

"You look tired sweety." Her mother said concerned "Don't you think you need a break?" She asked. Ochako shook her head.

"We are so close mom. I can feel it. I can't stop… I can't move on. Not yet." Ochaco became somber "I need to know that I did everything I could do." Saeko, Ochaco's mother, sighed but nodded.

"Just… please don't tire yourself out sweetheart. I… I worry Ochaco." She said. Ochaco smiled sadly as she hugged her mother.

"I won't mom. I promise." She said before letting go. "I'll be back soon." She said with a smile. Saeko nodded and waved as her daughter left through the front door before sighing and placing her hands over her heart.

"You'd be proud of and worried for her Osamu." She said in remembrance of her deceased husband.

* * *

"We have confirmed the location of the soul stone." Shinso said through the hologram. Katsuki nodded as Uraraka walked through the door with a plate of food for both of them. Their relationship had changed over the years, with both of them leading the team of former UA students to retrieve the stones and figure out how to find the time stone. He had buzzed the side of his hair short, leaving only the top spiked. He grew a lot during the five years, in height, up to 180 centimeters (5'11"), and personality. He has been going to a therapist for depression and PTSD as begged by his cousin, who he was staying with as both of his parents had disintegrated. He fought it for a year, then he had a panic attack. He caressed his metal arm made by Geonosis labs, he felt as though he didn't deserve it.

"That's all five of them now." Uraraka said placing the plates down on the table.

"But the location and retrieval of the stones doesn't matter if we don't have the time stone." Tokoyami said through his hologram. He had grown to just shorter of Katsuki's height. He, along with everyone else, had been changed from the snap. His feathers on his head were messy and ruffled. His relationship with dark shadow had become a symbiosis over the years.

"Maybe we could use the stones to find a way for the retrieval of the time stone?" Yaoyorozu purposed. She had grown slightly but mostly stayed the same. Her facial features had grown more defined but as with the rest of them, more tired. She had cut her hair short, an undercut that toppled over her left side, kind of in reminiscence of Todoroki as it covered her left eye.

"Unless we can time travel, we can't get it." Endeavor said a bit harsly. It was a surprise that the number one hero had joined in their well… endeavor to retrieve the stones. He hadn't given an exact reason as to why but they all knew it had something to do with his family as he mentioned that he believed all four of his kids had disintegrated. Endeavor barely had a flame on his body when not necessary as his flame beard and hair were not there anymore. Along with a scar running down the left side of his face, covering his whole eye and reached down to the bottom of his chin. He had been truly humbled over these five years.

Katsuki sighed. "That's enough." He said gaining the others' attention. "Meet back here along with your squads so we can talk about what to do next." All four nodded before shutting off their holograms, leaving Katsuki and Uraraka all alone. "Damnit." He muttered falling back into his chair. Uraraka shook her head.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" She asked somberly.

"If I did, I would have done it by now." He growled glaring at her than at his sandwich before grabbing it and taking a violent bite. Uraraka chuckled as she sat down opposite of him. Uraraka sat pensively in silence as Katsuki devoured his sandwich. Katsuki looked up and gave her a look. "What's with the look round face?" He asked. She shook her head at the use of the old nickname.

"People, my mother, other heroes, Inko, they all tell me to move on, take a break, maybe even stop searching altogether. But… I just can't… not yet. I haven't given my all yet. I haven't done whatever it takes. I-"

"You haven't run away either." Katsuki scoffed earning a glare from the woman.

"Don't." She asserted earning an eyeroll from Katsuki before growing somber again "I… still have hope. Even if it isn't much I still have hope." She said weakly.

"That's what I like in a hero. That's why I looked up to All-Might." Katsuki said "He never gave up, no matter if it was against a petty crook or the holder of the soul stone, he never gave up. I'm not giving up and I'm-" He was cut off by a buzz on his desk. He quirked an eyebrow before opening up his phone displaying what the buzzing was about.

Mirio Togata stood outside UA with Eri. Mirio had gotten a bit of a gut as he became depressed and forgot his training. He didn't bother to cut his hair throughout all this time as it became mangy and ratty just like the long beard he was able to grow. No one really blamed him as his older and younger brothers had both been disintegrated alongside their father. The only thing that kept him going was taking care of the now eleven-year-old Eri. Eri had long hair and it was done in a braid like Uraraka's. Her horn had grown a little bit as she trained, and trained hard, with Ryukyu. She had grown to around 148 centimeters (4'8") and while losing many friends and family, she had grown more confidant in her abilities all thanks to her training. Mirio was shouting up to the camera as Eri stared at the camera confidently.

"Hey! I know you're in there! Open up! We might know a way to get the time stone back!" He shouted. Eri nodded at the end. Katsuki and Uraraka looked at each other before both running to the door to let them in.

* * *

"You sure they will come back?" Momo said as Mirio drove her, Katsuki, and Ochaco to an old friend's new home. Mirio had explained that maybe with Eri's blood and other time quirks in the world they could possibly time travel to retrieve the time stone back in time. Eri was willing to help in any way possible, saying that that was the reason she had been training. Once she got back from America, Katsuki and Ochaco put her and her mind through the ringer, asking all sorts of questions about whether it would be possible to travel back in time. After a week of failed hypotheses and theories, calling and meeting with the brightest minds left, and one failed test run where a stray cat didn't come back, they realized they needed help.

"I'm not sure." Ochaco said as she watched the woods outside their window pass by. Katsuki had remained silent the whole care ride as he watched out the passenger window. "But I don't know what to do if they don't agree." She said. Momo nodded as she turned to stare straight at the back of Mirio's head.

"Suit up gang, we're almost there." He said after another 20-30 minutes of silence. Ochaco opened her closed eyes to spot a small, wooden cabin and one small blue haired figure and a tall blue headed figure playing in the front yard. Ochaco looked away to steel herself. As the car rolled to a stop on the gravel she unbuckled and opened the door. Iida recognized them instantly as he picked up his daughter. He had not grown in height but his facial features had grown more defined and he grew facial hair. He had his hair shorter and he wore shorts and a polo. His daughter was in some black leggings with different tools up and down them along with a large Ingenium t-shirt that matched her long dark blue hair.

"Uraraka." He said trying to hide any emotions he had seeing his old friends again.

"Iida." Was all she said as she closed the door behind her and walked up to him. His daughter turned her head to look at their company and she could see the crosshairs in her bright green eyes. "Can we talk to you and Hatsu- Mei?" She caught herself noticing the ring on his left ring finger. Tenya looked at her before looking past her at Mirio, Momo, and Katsuki all standing around the car. He nodded at each of them before looking back at Ochaco.

"We don't want to hear anything about that right now." He said dismissively, turning around and placing the girl on the ground. "Run to mommy Tenmei." He says. The girl looks at Ochaco once more before running into the house. Katsuki was now angry and walked over to him.

"Why the fuck not glasses?!" He asked angrily. Tenya glared at Katsuki over his shoulder.

"Unlike you, I can accept what happened because I did all that I could." Tenya said.

"We might have a chance to bring them back!" Momo exclaimed running in between the two, to push them away from each other. "We could bring them back." Tenya was surprised by that.

"How?" He asked turning around fully to face them.

"We would go back in time to retrieve the time stone as we have the locations of the other stones." Mirio said. Tenya grew skeptical.

"Back in time? That is not possible." He dismissed the notion.

"We have used Eri's blood and quirk along with other time related quirks to figure out a way to send something back in time." Momo stated. Tenya noticed the words she was using.

"Not a person yet?" He asked. Momo shook her head. "And you can't bring them back to our time yet, can you?" He asked again, and again Momo shook her head.

"That's why we need your help." Mirio said, gaining Tenya's attention. "You and your wife can help us solve this issue! You both are smart and are good with machinery. I'm sure you'd both lo-"

"Do not put words in my mouth!" He exclaimed, shocking the others. "I do not want any part of this. I can't give up my happy ending." The Tenya Iida they knew was never this selfish but five years and a family can do that to you. Mirio seemed downtrodden as he scratched the back of his neck. Momo was visibly disappointed and upset in Tenya. Katsuki was livid and he was about to yell at Tenya when Mei stepped out of the house holding their daughter. She dressed the same as she did five years ago, black tank top and baggy jumpsuit pants, but with older facial features and a more mature physic.

"So, this is what she meant by guests." Mei said walking down the steps. She looked over each one until her eyes landed on Ochaco who was staring at the ground. Ochaco looked up at them with a smile. Her eyes however were sad.

"I'm happy for you Iida. I really am." She said wiping her eyes "But I can't have that…" motioned towards them "…anymore as my happy ending floated away in the breeze, along with many millions of people's happy ending. He was your friend too. And for you to say that you're fine with that… that's not the Iida I remember." She turned around and walked back to the car, not caring to see the hurt on her old friend's face. Once she got to the door she turned back to him again. "You're daughter's really cute." She said as she opened the door and got in. Mirio simply followed her and got into the driver's seat. Momo shot them one last look before following them. Tenya was staring at Ochaco with a stunned expression until he looked at Katsuki. He was holding out a card to him.

"If you ever change your mind glasses." He said before flicking it to the ground and walking away. Tenya watched them drive off before feeling a hand on his arm. Mei looked at him with worried eyes as Tenmei watched the car drive away. He shook his head before motioning towards the door.

"Let's have lunch." He said. Mei nodded and walked towards the house. Tenya was about to before he stopped. He looked back at the business card on the ground. He stared at it before bending down and picking it up and placing it in his pocket.

* * *

"First test on a live person." Momo and a scientist from the American branch of her father's company, Bruce Banner, were checking the system that should be sending Mirio back in time and bringing him back to their time.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Mina asked. She, like everyone else, had grown more defined features. She grew out her hair to the bottom of her neck and had dyed it black several years back. The black had all but faded out as only the tips were black now.  
"Yep!" Mirio said giving them all a thumbs up. "I'm fat and with little to lose." Mina quirked her mouth to the side before shrugging.

"If you say so." She said before giving him the helmet to finish off the time travel suit. (You know the suits) Mirio smiled at her before placing the helmet on his head.

"Alright then. Mirio are you ready?" Banner said as Momo was pressing buttons on her screen. The platform under Mirio started to shine as two curved pylons started spinning around him. Mina jumped down from the platform and gave them the thumbs up. Momo nodded at her before facing Mirio.

"Let's do this!" He shouted with vigor. The two scientists looked at each other. Momo gulped and pressed the red button on her tablet. With that Mirio shrunk until he disappeared.

"One… two… three… four… five!" She shouted as she repressed the button. The suit grew back but instead of fat Mirio, it was child Mirio, the same black eyes with shorter blond hair.

"Uhh…" He said as he looks at his hands. Momo and Banner frantically tried to fix it.

"Again!" Banner shouted as he pressed his tablet. The suit shrunk as they counted to five. Banner pressed his tablet and the suit grew back, but it was a middle aged Mirio with a receding hair line, gray in his hair and beard and a long pony tail.

"I don't like the way this is heading." Mina said wincing as they sent him and brought him back again. This time it was Baby Mirio who was watching them through the visor of his helmet. They all grimaced before sending him back and bringing him back again, finally being their fat Mirio. Mirio through the helmet off and gasped for air. After a couple second of heavy breathing Banner spoke up.

"I see this as an absolute win." The black-haired scientist said motioning his arms out. All three turned to him.

"How?" Momo asked.

"We just had a person time travel and make it back. That's a pretty good achievement." He said with a smile.

"It took four tries." Mina pointed out. Banner shrugged.

"There will always be kinks to work out. But it's a great start." He says.

"We don't need a good start, we need it to be reliable and work all of the time." Momo said with some anger before sighing and slumping back in her chair. "How can we fix this?"

"You can start by not thinking to logically." A feminine voice said from behind them. Momo sat up and turned around to see Mei and Tenya walking towards them. Mei had a backpack and tool kit along with a smile as Tenya held his daughter and a juice box. Mina squeaked and squealed over the cute little girl. Mirio nodded and Momo just smiled.

"Thank you." She said looking between them. "The both of you."

"You are quite welcome!" Mei said before dropping her backpack with a thud. "Now, imma take a look over at what you got and see what can be fixed. Then tonight I'll tell everyone my design for the time heist device!" She said as she rushed over to the platform where Mirio stood. Momo watched her with a smile before turning to Tenya.

"What changed?" She asked. Tenya put Tenmei down and the girl rushed over to her mother. Tenya watched them for a bit before answering.

"After talking it over, and a scolding on my part about the use of profanity in the house, she does not need to learn those words Mei…" Tenya grumbled the last part under his breath as Momo giggled "…I tossed and turned that night. Thinking about what Uraraka said and what type of example want to be for my daughter. The way I turned your opportunity to save billions down for my selfish desires… that's not what a hero is or should ever be. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do this. Along with Mei figuring out time travel but mainly us not setting the right example." He said solemnly. Momo nodded before pulling her friend into a hug.

"Thank you." She said as she began to cry. Hope had filled her heart for the first time in a long time. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." he said reciprocating the hug.

* * *

"So, with crosshairs working on the time portal, we need to focus on who should get the stones." Bakugo said looking around the room. The ten remaining 1-A and the four 1-B students that stayed were there, along with Shinso, Mirio, Endeavor, Toshinori, Midnight, Ryukyu, and Kamui Woods. Not many people had joined at the beginning and fewer made it to this point. Ryukyu wanted to do this for Nejire, Edgeshot, her mother, father, and half-brothers also because she had taken a liken to Eri. Midnight wanted to save Aizawa as they secretly had a thing going on but nobody figured it out until he had disappeared. Kamui Woods had a hard time dealing with his mother's death and said he would do anything to bring her back.

Bakugo tapped a few buttons on his tablet before a hologram of the globe sprung up at the center of the table they were all surrounding. Five colored markers were shown on the screen, each one indicating the color of the stone they represented. "We have gathered enough intel to know where each stone is." He tapped a button only showing the purple mark over Japan only. "The power stone."

"First given to the younger brother by All-for-One." Toshinori started as he zoomed into Japan to the exact location, in the middle of Lake Tazawa. "Once found by one of the exploration teams back in the 21st century, Thanos returned the Power stone to the bottom of the lake."

"Who's going?" Bakugo asked once Toshinori was done.

"I will." Neito Monama said. It had taken him a while to recover from the snap. Half of his classmates, gone in a blink of an eye. That just pushed his hatred for 1-A over the top as he blamed Bakugo for the failure that day. They fought it out and then he cried it out. The next day he apologized and started to help the group. He had his hair cut super short and grew about four to six centimeters. He along with everyone else had more defined facial features but with a burn mark from his fight with Bakugo on the right side of his face, taking off a piece of his ear. "I can find a person with an aquatic quirk and dive down there." He offered.

"That's all good control c (Copy command on a Mac), but there's no way in hell that I'm letting you go alone."

"I'll go with him." Jiro said. During the five years she shaved the side of her head and got an eyebrow piercing (Gwen from Into the Spider-verse style for both). She had grown another six to eight centimeters along with growing more defined in facial features and body.

"Find a way to follow him down in a submarine or some shit like that. Be prepared for anything." Bakugo said looking at the two. They both nodded at each other than at him. He nodded back before pressing another on his tablet pulling up the yellow marker which is floating over Europe. "The mind stone." He said zooming it in near the German Austrian border to show a medieval castle still standing.

"Locate in the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany…" Tokoyami started pulling up a hologram of the castle and having it rotate slowly "… The mind stone has been hidden from humanity by German royalty for centuries before German Hero Eric Koenig stole it out of All-for-One's grasp. From his theft, the mind stone has been studied by German and American Scientists until it was stolen by Thanos. Before you ask Bakugo I will be volunteering for this mission."

"Congrats. Who else?" He sneered before asking.

"I will." Ashido said. Bakugo nodded at her.

"As will I." Togaru Kamikiri said. The green haired boy had grown taller than most others in this room as he grew to 206 centimeters (6'7") with his features staying roughly the same. He has gained lean muscle as after the snap he put all of his effort into training and saving his little sister from the snap.

"So, it's Tokoyami, Mina, and the emo scyther for the mind stone. As I said before, be prepared for anything." Bakugo ignored the growl of Kamikiri and pulled up the red marker that hovered over America. "The reality stone."

"Once used to cause anarchy in America in the year 2085…" Momo starts, bringing up the layout of the Hollywood sign that was burned and wrecked "The reality stone was originally found by the media company known as North Face, who then used the stone to project their will onto their viewers, making many of them to think and vote a certain way. Once the other companies caught wind of the stone they wanted to use the stone as well as huge media wars started. Once the politicians and lawyers had learnt of the stone it became a mad scramble for power as many large companies and people reached for the stone. In became all-out war and if you weren't with someone, you were against them. Now hidden in the secret passages under the destroyed Hollywood sign, it shouldn't be too difficult to steal it."

"Don't get over confident Yaoyorozu. Are you going to America?" Bakugo asked. She nodded. "Alright anyone else?"

"I will join her." Endeavor said. Bakugo looked him up and down before looking to Yaoyorozu. She nodded.

"Okay then. Next-" He pressed on his tablet and pulled up the orange marker in the middle of Asia. He zoomed in to see it was hovering over Mount Everest. "The soul stone."

"No one had ever found it before Thanos and no one knows how he found it." Shinso started. "We were lucky enough to hear a rumor about it when we were in Nepal. I would like to volunteer to go get it." He said.

"I'll go with." Mineta said. He hadn't physically changed much, grew a couple centimeters, facial features that haven't really changed since high school. His personality however. He had burned his old porn posters within weeks of the snap and begged Yaoyorozu for forgiveness within those weeks as well. He trained with the others and helped out as much as possible but no one knew why. He never talked about family.

"Okay, seedless and Shinso, make sure you prepare for a climb." Bakugo said. Shinso nodded. "Next up-" He pulled up the earth again and showed a dark blue marker in America again. He zoomed in and it showed to be in the middle of Nevada. "The space stone."

"Found in a meteorite in the desert of Arizona…" Reiko Yanagi began. She grew her gray hair down to the small of her back and uncovered her left eye showing a milky blue iris. She grew another centimeter or two and added on muscle because of constant training. She now wore glasses too… mainly for aesthetic and the fact that she didn't want to wear a monocle. "The space stone was locked away in Area 51 and had been experimented on for the past 200 years before stolen by Thanos."

"Thanks casper, who would like to piss of some Americans?" Bakugo asked.

I shall go." Tenya said, surprising some others in the room.

"You want to go? Who would watch your kid while your wife is busy fixing the time portal?" Jiro asked him.

"Uraraka will be staying behind until Mei completes the time portal. I also believe that Eri and Ryukyu are both staying behind." He said motioning to the former pro hero.

"I want to be here for Eri when they have to take blood again so I would be willing and happy to watch over your daughter." Ryukyu says.

"Thank you, Ryukyu. I put my trust in you." He said bowing. The hero chuckles.

"No need to do that Iida." She said with a smile.

"Enough with the mushy shit. Who's joining engines?" Bakugo said before the meeting derails.

"I shall join." Reiko says. Bakugo nods then looks around for anyone else.

"I would like to join as well." Kamui Woods says. Bakugo nods at him then presses some buttons on his tablet pulling up the globe with the markers.

"We will set you up with devices to let us know when you have a stone. Along with other gear you shall need. Get with your teams and plan. You leave as soon as possible, knowing crosshairs she'll be done quickly." He paused before looking at Uraraka and Toshinori "Are you certain that you can grab the time stone?"

"I called upon a friend to help me take down All-for-One and he did have the time stone on him when we fought. It was the main reason we were able to leave All-for-One out of commission for so long and the main reason I was even alive after that fight." Toshinori said.

"Well, hope you can explain to you doctor pal that you need to borrow it for a few minutes." Bakugo muttered as the room chuckled. "Would the machine be able to send three through?" He asked Tenya.

"I can ask her to make sure it can, but knowing my wife, she'll go overboard."

"Forgot I asked." He muttered before turning to Sato. "You're going with them."

"O-okay." He said jumping slightly. Bakugo eyed him before shaking his head.

"This is our one shot. Don't fuck it up." He exclaimed eyeing every single person in the room. "Go." And with that the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

While the others were having relative ease at finding their stones minus Jiro and Monama who had to fight an aquatic Nomu that was guarding the power stone, Shinso and Mineta were at an impass with the overseer of the soul stone.

"Only a true hero can retrieve the stone. A soul for a soul." Stain's ghost said. Shinso stared down at the long drop off the mountain. Mineta stayed silent staring at his feet. He looked up when Shinso started taking out his earpiece.  
"Shinso?" Mineta asked looking at the other purple haired boy with worry and confusion.

"Apologize to the others for me." He said as he started to run before he fell on his face. He looked back to see a ball suck to his shoe.

"You can tell them yourself." Mineta said as he slowly walked to the edge. Shinso's eyes widened.

"Are you willing to do this?" He asked. Mineta stopped and didn't respond but looked at him with tears in his eyes. After ten seconds he responded.

"You have people waiting for you. I don't." He said.

"Yes you do!" Shinso yelled trying to pull his foot free from the sticky ball.

"No I don't!" Mineta shouted back. "Why do you think I stayed at UA instead of anywhere else?! My mom didn't love me at all as she had sexually abused me at a young age! My dad had left us and caused her to lose her mind. No siblings, no friends, no family that cared enough to help me I was alone. I thought maybe that I could make some friends at UA but… they all don't care enough to console me after the snap! And that's my fault! No cares about me Shinso! Unlike you I don't have anyone waiting for me. If I do this, then maybe my life will be worth something." He said through tears. Shinso had wet eyes now as he heard someone who he had surprisingly liked to call friend tell his whole life story to him minutes before his self-sacrificing death.

"Please don't do this!" He shouted at the man who turned to face the cliff. "Don't leave us! You're my friend! Don't waste your life!" Mineta chuckled.

"Tell Midoriya and the others that I didn't die in vain." He said as he stood at the edge. Mineta looked down before closing his eyes. He felt the wind whip at his face and the tears fall from his eyes. He thought of his classmates, his mistakes, his teachers, and his possible redemption. If he could save billions with his sacrifice… it would mean he truly became a hero. With that he fell forward.

"Noooooo!" Shinso shouted staring at the space where his friend once was. He tried to break the hold the ball had on his foot until he stumbled forward. He ran to the edge and say his friend's body at the bottom of the mountain, broken, bloodied, and lifeless. He cried as he fell to his knees. He didn't need another death in his life. Another victim of Thanos's mad ideas. Once his tears ran out he just sat on his legs staring at chasm in front of him.

"Maybe Midoriya was right." Stain said floating towards the grieving man. "People really can become true heroes in an instant." Shinso looked up at the hooded man who was holding out the orange stone to him. "Do not let a heroic sacrifice be in vain." Shinso stared at the stone for a minute before pulling out his capsule and placed the stone into said capsule.

* * *

"Done and done!" Mei said as she wiped her hands on her jumpsuit pants. "Did mommy do good Tenmei, or did mommy do good?" She asked her daughter with a cheery tone. The four-year-old giggled and nodded. Eri and Ochaco chuckled while they watched the mother daughter duo walking into the room. The time portal as they were all calling it had a silver mobius strip over the glass platform that showed Mei and her daughter under it, fixing up the calibrations. Mei pushes Tenmei out from under the platform as the girl giggles and stands up. Mei pulls herself out from under the platform as she kneels by her girl and rubs her head affectionately. Ochaco jumps as her earpiece rings, interrupting her wistful staring.

"Yes?" She asks.

"They're back." Katsuki said before cutting out. She nodded and motioned to Eri to follow her. They speed walked to the meeting room. They entered and noticed the melancholy attitude that had fell over everyone. She looked over at her friends as they all stared at Shinso and…

"Where's Mineta?" She asked.

"A… a soul for a soul." He said quietly. She gasped. She might not personally like Mineta very much but she didn't hate him. She sat down into the nearest chair softly. How more many people had to die? She didn't like that she couldn't cry. She had used up all of her tears during the last five years and couldn't find it in herself to cry again. "He…" She looked up at Shinso. "He sacrificed himself. I tried to stop him but I…" He sniffed and wiped his now wet eyes "He said that his death isn't in vain." He placed the orange glowing capsule with the soul stone on the table as he stood up. "I refuse to let his death be in vain!" He exclaimed looking Katsuki dead in the eye. Katsuki stared back before smirking.

"Mineta's life won't be." He said. He then looked at the others. "Right?"

"No." Momo said placing the tinted red reality stone holding capsule on the table. "I will make sure it won't."

"No more people will have to die." Monama said placing his purple tinted capsule on the table as well.

"I may have been at odds with him, but I feel as though I failed as a friend. We will not let the opportunity he gave us go to waste." Iida said as he placed the blue tinted capsule on the table with a thud.

"He became a true hero, sacrificing his life for the betterment of others." Tokoyami said as Mina placed the glowing yellow capsule on the table. "We shall pay him proper respects when the task at hand is finished." Bakugo let out a huff.

"No shit sherlock. Now onto the other matter at hand." He turned to Uraraka. "Are you ready?" The room became silent turning to look at her as she looked at her feet. Was she? For the first time in five years they have a chance to basically resurrect 3.5 billion people. Her father, Nejire, Toru, Kirishima, Kamiari, Shoji, Koda, Sero, Ojiro, Todoroki, Tsuyu… Izuku. This was what a hero does, put their life on the line and save others. Inspire hope in others and find some when there is none. To save and protect, they failed to do that last time but they sure as hell will not fail this time for she had hope. The one thing she truly didn't have for the last five years. The hope that they could save everyone. She looked up into Katsuki's eyes with a new fire in hers. "I'm ready." And she was.

* * *

Toshinori remembered what Stephen Strange looked like but was just happy to see his friend again. He and young Ochaco walked to the bench where he was sitting. Young Sato said he was going to do a perimeter, which didn't sit right with him. There was something off with him but that feeling went away when he saw his friend. He was reading a medical book that his wife, girlfriend at that time, had published. Toshinori stopped in front of him as did Ochaco.

"You're early." Strange said before looking up at the two of them "And very early if I might add for you Ochaco Uraraka." Young Ochaco raised an eyebrow but was waved off by Toshinori.

"It's good to see you again Stephen." Toshinori said holding out a hand to shake.

"You make it sound like I died in your future." He said standing up and grasping his hand.

"You did." Toshinori said which made Stephen freeze.

"Where are you from?" He asked. Ochaco was now lost as all hell.

"I'm sorry but what is going on? How does he know we are from the future and-"

"I have seen over 14 million different ways that this battle with All-for-One plays out." Steven started motioning to his necklace that held the time stone "All of them have you and Toshinori asking me for help but only seven of them had me being told I had died." He turned to Toshinori "How?"

"Thanos." Toshinori said. Stephen blinked a couple times.

"Who?" He asked as Toshinori reprimanded himself.

"Shit, you haven't seen this far yet." he muttered "The mad titan villain known as Thanos has collected all of the infinity stones and used them to snap away half of the earth's population. Including many heroes including yourself."

"And why are you here though?" Stephen asked taking this all-in stride.

"He destroyed the time stone." Ochaco stated.

"And you want to borrow it?" Stephen asked raising an eyebrow. They both nodded. He sighed and sat back down. He motioned for them to join him. "You know why I picked this park?" he asked the rhetorical question. Both of them shook their head. "Because of him." Stephen said pointing out to a smaller green haired boy that made both of the time travelers jump and gasp in surprise. Nine-year-old Izuku Midoriya was defending a boy with what looked like bug eyes from Katsuki. "When I look into the future I see him. Rescuing people. Defeating villains. Falling in love." He said that last part teasingly while nudging Ochaco as the girl blushed lightly but couldn't take her eyes off of Izuku. Toshinori just chuckled at the reaction.

"Why don't you intervein?" Ochaco asked, her heart breaking as she watched the clearly scared boy protect the other one with his life.

"In some scenarios I do. In other's I don't. In this one I don't. I let him continue to quietly make his morals and values concrete as one day the symbol of peace will offer him the power stone to succeed him and become the greatest hero the world has ever and will ever see." He said which made Ochaco think about the multiple timelines that had been brought up by Stephen. "I would find your Deku and ask for his help. Even at his young age he should be able to defeat your foe."

"He also passed." Ochaco said looking at Strange. The man stiffened and freeze up but you could see his mind working.

"Please give me one moment." Stephen said as he touched the side of both of their heads. They were confused for a second before Toshinori realized what he was doing.

"He's checking our futures and each possible outcome." He said as Stephen held one hand up and the other was around his Necklace. "I will stay with him if you want to go find Young Sato." Ochaco nodded as she stood up. She started walking down the path that she saw Sato walk down before hearing some crying. She looked around and when she couldn't see anything she followed the sound. She pushed aside branches and bushes as she came into a clearing to see young Izuku sitting by a rock with his knees folded up and his head hiding in them. Her heart broke for him. She had forgotten all about Sato as walked to the rock.

* * *

"Agh… finally." Sato said as he stretched his limbs. He looked around before smirking as he turned into a she as Himoka Toga bent down to stretch her legs. "I got enough blood for another transformation or two." She squealed as she started skipping down the street. She had cut her hair short on the sides but a Mohawk on top that had been dyed green but now was only at the tips. She had grown a couple centimeters and more womanly within the five years. She had kidnapped, syphoned a lot of his blood, and killed Sato in order to be close to the rescue crew. Luckily for her no one really paid any attention to him as she silently watched the whole thing from the shadows. Once the cute pink haired girl and the stiff showed up and actually started working on the time travel device she decided to plant the idea of sending her as him back in time. Making time decorated cookies. Asking for the thyme spice for recipes then accidentally reading it wrong. Using time constantly in sentences. All the while within earshot of Ochaco and the scruffy Pomeranian.

"Now to find daddy." She said as she began her adventures in the criminal undergrowth of Musutafu. Why he was here? Who cares! She was just trying to get Izukun back! After around 30 minutes of looking she saw one of Thanos' children as he called them walking through an alleyway. "Time to follow." She said gleefully as she did just that. She wasn't being secret about it either. The girl followed the other one around a corner and got pinned up against it with a knife to her throat and a beam of energy pointing at her face.

"Who are you?" Psylocke asked annoyed. Toga simply smiled.

"Names Toga Himiko. Nice to meet you!" She said happily. Psylocke narrowed her eyes and the beam intensified.

"Why are you following me?" She asked the captive girl.

"I just want to talk to daddy." Toga said still smiling. The beam's intensity died down as the knife loosened slightly.

"Why do you want to talk to my father?"

"Some people have comeback in time to reverse the snap he did five years ago in my time but six years in the future. I'll make it snappy." Toga said adding a shitty pun to try and relieve the tense atmosphere. Psylocke lowered both knife and energy beam. She pondered her words for a second before walking the opposite way they came in.

"If you don't show me proof while we walk I will kill you." Psylocke stated.

"Ohh, make it bloody!" Toga said following her and stepping in stride with her.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ochaco asked little Izuku. The boy looked up, blushed and looked away. Ochaco smiled and sat down. "What's your name?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya." He quietly said from behind his arms.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya, my name is Ocha- …Uravity." She said, catching her almost name slip but couldn't think of anything else to say so she just says her hero name. Izuku's eyes brighten as he unfolds his arms and looks at her with excitement.

"You're a hero?!" He exclaims excitedly. Ochaco giggles and nods.

"That's right." She said with a smile.

"What's your quirk? Does it have something to do with gravity? Is it linked to the pads on your fingertips? What do they do? What agency do you work for? What-"

"Slow down there." She said chuckling causing Izuku to blush and hide his face and his notebook which she just realized he pulled out. "My quirk is called Zero Gravity. Anything I touch with my finger pads becomes weightless. Right now, I'm not with an agency but… I did work for a really strong female hero over in America until I had to come back to Japan." She answered all of his questions per say as she watched him scribble and mumble in his note book. She didn't realize how much she missed hearing him mumble until right now. She shook her head and that seemed to grab his attention as he blushed again.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." He said into his arms. She giggled lightly.

"It's fine. It shows me how passionate you are about heroes." She said.

"I love all Heroes, especially All-Might! He's my favorite. I want to be just like him!" He exclaimed.

"So you want to be a hero?" She asked him. He nodded widely.

"Yes! I want to help people who can't help themselves! I want to save people, beat the bad guy-"

"And get the girl?" She teased lightly which sent him into another blushing and mumbling frenzy. "I'm teasing you Midoriya. I think you will be a great hero." Izuku froze once she said that. He slowly turned to her for her to see the spark of hope that had been missing in his eyes for the whole conversation.

"Y-you mean it?" He asked hopefully before becoming be dejected. "N-no I couldn't."

"Why not?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm q-quirkless." He said. "Everyone says I can't. Mom, my teachers, my friend Kacchan. I try to keep my head up and tell myself I can do it but I know I can't." He says dejectedly as he slumps back down on the rock. Ochaco simple smiles and puts a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I watched you defend that boy from that bully." Izuku froze up again. "What I saw was what a true hero should be. Even in a situation they know they have a disadvantage they still stand up for what was right… just like you did. I believe that you, Izuku Midoriya can become the greatest hero ever because your heart is that of a true hero." She finished. The boy was shaking now as he stared at her with teary eyes. She watched the emotions he went through on his face, happiness, joy, shock, relief, and hope… lots and lots of hope. He cried as he barreled into her, thanking her profusely. Ochaco smiled and held back the tears that had started to well up in her eyes as she just hugged the boy tighter.

* * *

"Impossible." Thanos said as Toga and his other children stood in the room as she played them a hologram of what had happened and what was going to happen in the next six years.

"Very much possible daddy." She said as she tossed another newspaper article detailing that five of the ten top heroes have gone missing. "Some people are trying to reverse what you have done and I say that that's no fun."

"How can we know she is trustworthy?" Ebony Maw said as he floated around Toga, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ahh, I'm hurt Nii-san." Toga cooed as Maw winced. Psylocke chuckled. "You can trust me though daddy. Why would I travel back in time to warn you? Plus, I am on the inside already!" She squealed as she transformed into Sato, shocking the other shaving them pull out their weapons only for Thanos to raise his hand.

"Cease." He said as all lowered their weapons. He walked over to Toga who had transformed back into herself. He looked down on the small girl who looked at him with expecting eyes. He placed a hand on her head softly. "Thank you, daughter." He said earning a squeal from said girl. "When the time comes that you have to leave, you will have one goal… To bring me to the stones. I will not be rewritten."

"Yes daddy!" She squealed excitedly. Thanos nodded at her before looking up at the rest of his children.

"Prepare. For when she returns we will go back to her time. It will be made clear to those insurgents that I am inevitable, even from my supposed grave." Thanos said as his children bowed. "Go." They all stood up and walked their separate ways as Toga stood by him. "You must leave soon, but you will not go back without a plan."

* * *

"Ochaco, find young Sato and come back. Stephen wants to talk to you." Toshinori said in her earpiece. She nodded and slowly let go of Izuku. The sniffling boy wiped at his eyes before blushing once more and furiously apologizing. Ochaco giggled and stood up.

"It's alright Midoriya. It's what heroes do. Meddle in affairs while others turn away." She said which made his eyes grow wider. "I'm sorry Izuku but I got to leave. Boss wants me back." She said awkwardly.

"No it's okay. You must have a lot of work to do. I'm sorry I wasted your time." He said dejectedly. Ochaco clicked her tongue and lightly bopped him on his head.

"You're never a waste of time Izuku. Remember that." She said in a commanding voice.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said bowing. She giggled.

"I'm not that old. Hope to see you around Izuku." She said before starting to walk out. Once she reached the brush she stopped. Izuku watched as she fiddled with her hands before turning around. "If you really want to be a hero please train your mind, body, and spirit. Don't be arrogant but also don't be afraid to ask for help, from your mother, from friends, even from heroes. And please, believe that you are enough."

"F-for what?"

"For anything." Ochaco said looking directly into his eyes. "You are worthy and enough. Believe in yourself as I believe in you." His eyes widened once more with tears starting to take form. He quickly tried to wipe them away as Ochaco smiled sadly. "Also, if you ever go to the Mie Prefecture, say hi to my little sister for me. Her name is Ochaco Uraraka. She'd find you quite cute." She teased lightly as Izuku's face lit up again. And with that final sentence she left the small clearing. She walked softly on the path as she stared at her feet.

"That was very kind young Ochaco." Toshinori says through the earpiece. She just nods and hum's acknowledgement. He then sighs. "How are you going fix everything you did involving your parents and your younger self?"

"We'll figure it out later." She said. "I still need to find Sato."

"Don't be too late."

"I won't."

* * *

Back in the UA meeting room, Toshinori stared at the metal glove that Young Haut- Mei has made. The five stones had been placed in their positions on the glove as he held the time stone. Only one chance, Stephen had said, out of over 14 million ways that this could go and they win only one way. Young Katsuki had been stoic but furious when he heard that. So, he was extra impatient for this whole endeavor to be over.

"Place it." Young Katsuki said. Toshinori simply stared at the glove then at the capsule in his hand. He tapped the side button and it opened, showing the room the green glow of the time stone. Toshinori turned the glove so the left thumb was facing him. He closed his eyes and took a breath in before swiftly placing the stone into the one open slot. The glove glowed and grew too hot to hold as Toshinori dropped it. The six colors danced across the surface as sparks and lightning flew from the stones. A mystic whirring sound was coming from it as the light show died down. The group of stone searchers stared at the glove in awe and shock.

"Holy shit!" Kamui Woods said, voicing all of their thoughts. Katsuki looked around at the others.

"I'll sn-"

"No." Endeavor said stepping forward. "I'll do it." All eyes turned towards the flame hero.

"Enji… Why?" Toshinori asked worried. Endeavor looked towards his formal rival with sadness but there was a spark in his eyes.

"I… It'll be what a true hero would do. I have not been a true hero for all of my life. Emotionally abused my wife, physically abused my children, forced Shoto to become hero better than you all for my selfish goal of beating you. When the snap happened, that first night I went home, it was then I realized how alone I was and that it was my fault. I had forced everyone to do my will that they didn't want to be around me and I had failed them. As a father, as a husband, and as a hero. I didn't deserve the title of number one. This-" He said motioning to the glove "this will be the start to fixing my mistakes." Toshinori stared at his former colleague in shock and sorrow. He knew that Endeavor was not the greatest man, but to admit abusing his children, his wife in front of almost twenty other people was… he would help him become a better man, and a better hero. Toshinori placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I will help you." He said. Endeavor seemed shocked at first before nodded.

"Thank you." The flame hero said. Endeavor bent down to pick up the glove.

"Remember, bring everyone who was snapped back to this moment. Today." Katsuki said. Endeavor held the glove in his hands staring at it.

"This will begin to make things right." He said as he placed his left hand into the glove. The stones reacted immediately, pulsing and sending waves of sparks up Endeavors skin as the man cried out in pain. He fell to his knees as six colored veins spread up his arm towards his neck. "ARGH!" he cried out.

'Take it off him!" Mina shouted before being stopped by Momo.

"No wait, Endeavor are you okay?" Momo asked. When Endeavor couldn't respond, Toshinori spoke up.

"Talk to me Enji." He said. After his arm started burning and the veins of power now reaching his neck he nodded.

"I'm fine." He said as he tried to raise his hand. The power of the stones wouldn't let him so he propped his arm up with his other hand and snapped.

* * *

Katsuki stood, with one grenade bracer on his left arm as he stared Thanos in the eyes from across the old sports festival arena. A roll of dark clouds had descended over them as Thanos had sent his "children" to find the stones leaving himself, Ochaco, Momo, and Tokoyami to fight of the mad man. He was still powerful without the stone as he punched Ochaco across the stadium and into the bleachers. Momo was crawling her way to some rubble to get up. Tokoyami was being supported by dark shadow as he stood wobbly off to the side. Thanos stood up straight as he looked around at the chaos.

"I thought by eliminating half of all humanity that the other half would flourish." He shook his head. "But you've shown me otherwise. As long as the other half remember, they will never accept what can be. The other half, they will resist"

"We won't go down without a damn fight." Katsuki said. Thanos looked him in the eyes now.

"I'm thankful. For I now know what I must do. I will eliminate all of humanity and with the stones that you have collected for me, I will bring forth a new human race to repopulate and thrive. A new race that knows not what it has lost, but what it has been given. A grateful planet." Thanos said while wiping his sword clean. Katsuki spit some blood towards the larger man.

"Made from blood." Ochaco said standing back up and jumping into the arena. Momo had made her way into the arena with a metal pole and a flashbang. Tokoyami joined them with Dark Shadow encompassing him. Thanos looked at her as he walked slowly towards them.

"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them." Before he started running a glacier if ice surrounded the mad titan, entrapping him in it. The shock had quickly made a round through them as the four not frozen looked to the left to see him. Sixteen-year-old Shoto Todoroki walked into the arena with an indifferent but angry look on his face. Momo gasped and started to happily cry as Ochaco smiled and covered her mouth with her hands and Tokoyami smiled.

"About time." Katsuki said smirking to himself.

"Killing half the humans on earth was unmanly enough…" A voice in his earpiece said as he grew wide eyed. He started looking around to see a yellow circle open up from out of nowhere as three figures wakled out. Sixteen-year-old Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, and Hanta Sero walked through each having a determined smirk or smile on their face. "… But killing all of us. That's straight up not cool." Katsuki simply smirked and shook his head. More circle began appearing out of thin air as their sixteen-year-old friends walked through. Tsuyu Asui and Mashirao Ojiro through one, Mezo Shoji and Koji Koda through another. Doctor Strange appeared through one with Setsuna Tokage, Nejire Hado, Tamaki Amajiki as he gave Ochaco a nod. Toru Hagakure along with Itsuka Kendo, Hawks, and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Best Jeanest, Edgeshot, Mirko, all walked or flew out of another one. The four in the middle were watching all of their friends appear with smiles on and tears in their eyes for some. Then one appeared behind them, facing the glaciar as they turned had around. The silhouetted figure walked towards the glaciar as they now realized it was starting to crack. The portal closed as the glacier shattered. The ice fell around them as Izuku Midoriya stared down Thanos as he broke free of his prison. Katsuki tsked but smirked at the same time. The damn nerd had to show him up one more time.  
Thanos looked around him as more students, teachers and heroes piled into their little arena. He scoffed as he pressed a button on his suit, summoning his children. In a flash, Toga Himoka with a creepy smile, a younger Overhaul who stared at the children with disdain, Ebony Maw who was walking to stand beside Thanos, and Psylocke who brandished her katana all were there. He looked out at the children and heroes that assembled in front of him with disdain before his eyes landing on Izuku Midoriya who stared at him with defiance and a fire that had been lit in his eyes. Ochaco Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugo had walked up beside him, both sharing the same look he has.  
"In all my years of bloodshed and searching, none of it was personal. But, what I will do to your little, insignificant school, I will enjoy." He said staring the boy in his eye. Izuku stared back.

"I have told you before." He said as he took a step forward "I will be remembered as the hero who defeated you. Heroes!" He shouted as he started walking forward now "Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" Several screams and shouts of affirmation rang out behind him as they ran forward together, to go save the world.

* * *

When Strange held up a one, I knew what I had to do. The half and half bastard and Endeavor had held back Thanos from snapping as overhaul blew off Shinso's arm for the gauntlet and almost used it himself before being killed by Thanos. I see icy-hot and Endeavor flat on their asses and Thanos held up his hand to snap only to get interrupted by Momo and Ochaco with a pile of exploding rubble. Momo makes a staff and Ochaco unfolds hers as they berate the man with hits and jabs. Unsurprisingly he overpowers them quickly using the stones and sending them flying backwards.

Deku then comes in out of nowhere with two gloves on that has a glowing circle in the middle of them. He fires a blast of energy at Thanos that distracted him. He uses the gloves to fucking fly towards the mad man and punch him in the face before firing another blast at him. Thanos simply overpowers him as well using the stones to grab him and send him into the ground, having the nerd coughing up blood. He held the stones over Deku and then started to torture him as he lets out a pained scream. Now I'm angry.

With a scream, I let an explosion go behind me as I blast towards him. He looks over and tries to defend himself. I use my explosion gauntlet to disorient him as I go for his left hand. For some fucking reason he is still standing and watches me with an amused look as I stop him from snapping. I fucking hate that look. He lift's his left and tosses me off him like the others. He keeps his eyes on me as I hide my left hand from him. He holds up his left hand and stares me down.

"I… Am inevitable." He says as he snaps.

Clink.

Nothing happens as he turns the gauntlet around to see that all the stones are missing. He then turns to me. I smirk as I held up my left hand, showing the stones slide into the position on my robotic hand. The electricity and sparks flew up and down my body and I felt a surge of power creep up my body. It was too much, even for me but so worth it as I see his face. He looks so defeated, I love it.

"And I…" I start as I feel the power go course through me. I just now realize that I will most likely die if I do this. I look down to the ground. I'm sorry… I'm sorry mom, dad, Yu. I'm sorry Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero. I'm sorry Shinso, Toshinori, Tokoyami, Momo, Ochaco. I'm sorry De… Izuku. I'm sorry I will not be there to see a better world. But what I'm not sorry for- I look up at the purple man with a smirk- is saving your sorry asses because that's what a fucking hero does!

"I win." And I snap.

* * *

Izuku stands up as they watch the low rate villains disappear into dust. Momo helps Ochaco up as they watch what's happening as well. Thanos stands in the middle of it, simply watching. Ebony Maw walks over to him, his eyes begging for life as it fades away. Toga starts complaining that it wasn't bloody enough, Psylocke sighs as she fades away. Thanos watches the stones take away his children and he feels that he is next. He walks towards a slab of fallen concreate. He takes a seat and reflects on his choices. He feels his shoulder going as he lowers his head. Thanos is no more as his dust scatters in the wind.

Izuku sighs before he hears a gasp in pain and a metal clanging. He turns to see Kacchan holding himself up against another slab of concreate. Burn marks all over the right side of his face as he gasps for breath. He runs over to him.

"Kacchan!" He shouts, alerting the others. He gets to his hurting… dying friend… he's dying. Izuku helps the man into a sitting position and rips his metal arm of his body, taking the stones away. He winces once more as he looks away from Izuku. Izuku squats beside him as the others run their way. Kirishima ran straight towards his friend.

"Bakugo?" He asked as Bakugo looked his way. "Hey man… we won. We won Bakugo." He said as he tears welled up in his eyes. "You did it man, you did it." He couldn't keep the tears from falling as he bent his head. "I'm sorry… Katsuki. I'm sorry." A pair of hands grabs the boy buy his shoulders as Bakugo looks up to see the remorseful expressions of his parents. Masaru helped Kirishima up as he cried and handed him off to Kaminari and Sero who were both crying too. Mitsuki knelt down in front of her son placing a hand on his chest. Katsuki placed his hand on hers.

"Katsuki." She said keeping the tears from falling.

"Old… hag." Katsuki said with a weak smirk. Mitsuki smiled sadly at her boy as she rubbed his hand with her thumb gently. Masaru knelt down besides his wife and placed his hand on theirs. Katsuki looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words so he looked away.

"Katsuki… look at me." She said softly. He slowly turned his head to face them. "We're going to be okay." He turned his head back away as he looked at Izuku who was on the verge of crying. Katsuki struggled to speak but was stopped by Izuku.

"I forgive you." He said as he knelt down besides the family. He looked his best friend in the eyes. Katsuki slowly took his hand of his parents grip and reached over to Izuku who clasped it in his. "You can rest now." Katsuki nodded lightly before looking his parents in the eyes, and with a single tear falling down his face, his hand fell limp. Mitsuki pursed her lips as she lowered her head to try and hide her tears. Kirishima was openly weeping on Kaminiari's shoulder who was no better. Izuku stared at his frineds lifeless face as tears ran down his cheek. Masaru leaned forward, kissing his son on the top of his head before closing his eyelids, letting Katsuki Bakugo rest.

* * *

Izuku stood in front of UA high watching the birds fly past. He took out his ID and held it in his hand. It was weird, looking at the fifteen-year-old in the picture and seeing his twenty-one-year-old self in the mirror. He cut his hair shorter on the sides and the top, giving him a cleaner messy look. He grew to 180 centimeters (5'8-9") and grew more physically defined with time. His features became more defined as well. Doctor Strange gave them the option to age to their classmates age and most accepted but still had to take remedial classes if they wanted to become heroes again as those not snapped were full-fledged heroes. Izuku on the other hand, he had another idea.

"Izuku!" Ochaco called out to him as she walked down the sidewalk with some coffee. She wore her hero suit, minus the helmet, that was altered a bit from what he remembered. She walked over to him and gave him a chaste kiss before handing him one of the cups. "How's it going mr. teacher?" She teased. He chuckled and blushed lightly, scratching behind his ear.

"I'm only an assistant to Eraser head." He said "I'm not a real teacher."

"Not yet." She said teased again before growing more solemn. "Are you sure it was the right idea to hide them?" She asked rubbing the scar and divot in his chest. He placed a hand on her's.

"I'm sure. People do not need to lust over the powers that each one possesses and if they fall into the wrong hands again, all of Kacchan work would go to waste." He said as he kissed her hand before dropping it. "I won't lie, there are days I miss One-for-All but it's what needs to be done." Ochaco nodded before smiling softly.

"Quirk or no quirk, I still love you." She said.

"Thank you for showing me that." He said that before growing a happier smile. "Can you believe that Shoto and Momo are getting married next week?" She giggled.

"Yes, I can because you won't stop talking about it." She teased again. He laughed softly.

"I'm just excited for them." He said before checking his watch. "I've probably got to head in. I'll see you after you're shift with Ryukyu is done?"

"Of course silly." She said kissing him again. "Will you let them know that I will be joining you?"

"Yes ma'am." He said before they kissed goodbye. She waved as she walked away. He watched her leave for a minute before scanning his badge and walked through the gates. He put away his wallet and pulled out his phone, asking if it was okay for Ochaco to come to dinner that night. An almost immediate response from Mitsuki that said yes left him with a sad smile. He pocketed his phone as he walked through the refurbished and reconstructed campus. He waved to Mei as she was walking Tenmei to preschool before her first student teaching day. He stopped when he got to the statue in front of the school. He looked up at the fierce, determined face of his friend. He smiled up at it and with a nod to the statue walked away, and into the new world that he had set in motion. Katsuki Bakugo, knelt on one knee with a smirk staring at whoever walked by. The bronze engraving at the foot said…

Katsuki Bakugo

2134-2155

The Hero Who

Saved The World

* * *

**AN: **This took longer than I thought so that's why there was no chapter of Mercury this week. Sorry about that. But anyway, please tell me what you liked and disliked. Please, please, please! Honestly, that's all I have. See you guys for another chapter of Mercury soon. Peace. -3008


End file.
